Life of adult Demigod
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: Percy. Annabeth. Nico. Grover. Travis. Connor. Tyson. Clarisse. Chiron. Their life when there older.


-Percy and Annabeth-

"Annabeth! Annabeth, get Sammy. He got a hold of riptide!" Percy called. Running after his son going into the kitchen. Annabeth was there to scoop the little boy up, she held out her hand and the boy handed her the ballpoint pen.

"Thank you Hun. Now, Sammy, go play outside with your toys while Daddy and I talk." Annabeth set the boy down and he ran outside. "Honestly Percy, why did you keep this after Sammy was born? You know just as well as I do that he can see through the mist. If he took the cap off, you'd be in big trouble." Annabeth said.

"Let's just hope he turns out smart like you." Percy made a joke, putting riptide, his sword ballpoint pen in his pocket. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy changed to the subject to get himself out of the situation. "Have you heard from Nico lately? How's he doing as Vice lord of the Underworld?"

"He says it's been kind of slow, now that the doctors have gotten smarter. I remember when he was just a little kid. How he wanted to be a mythomagic professional, weird to think that, that little boy's twenty-five now."

"It's weird to think of anyone from camp older now. They all have normal- normalish jobs. Do you know how everyone is dong with their stores, I know most of them are family owned right?" Percy said.

"Yeah, Conner and Travis are doing well with their magic trick store." Annabeth smiled as memories came back into her head.

"Yeah, but speaking of work, I should probably go now. Give me a kiss before I go." Percy and Annabeth gave one long kiss, letting their feelings take over them. "Good luck on that new building design."

"Save a life Sea Weed brain," Annabeth called as Percy walked out the door. Percy chuckled at his old nick-name, even though he was older, not much had seemed to change. He still had Annabeth fixing his stupid mistakes, and was still saving lives… just as a lifeguard though.

-Nico and Grover-

"No, no, no." Nico said. "No there, over there. These skeletons really don't know what they're doing." He mumbled to himself. His black suit blended into the dark background and his fingers traced his goatee. Finally, he had his big break, working for his father. Vice lord of the Underworld, following in his father's footsteps.

"What now boss?" My intern asked. She was a young Demeter girl, only eleven, but she will learn "Should I polish your armor?"

"No, just make sure that they are modeling it after Hades's palace. Good luck, don't disappoint me. I'm going up to meet someone." Nico said, and backed up mysteriously into the wall shadow traveling. Nico squinted at the sudden light, and then walked out of the alley onto the street. Honking and cars screeching didn't faze the young man as he crossed the street. He had more on his mind than cars. He walked into a small store. "Grover."

"I'm back here," Grover called, Nico walked into the back. The half-man half-goat was holding a box. His brown hair goat legs out in the open. Horns rose from his curly redish-brown hair. "Where are your pants?"

"Don't need them, nobodies here. It hurts to wear shoes anyway." Grover said, setting the box down, and sitting on it. Nico sat on a box next to him.

"How the store been going?" Nico said. "I thought I'd check on you, I'm giving Demi a chance to prove herself to me."

"Well, you know, custom shoes aren't very common these days. But, they aren't cheap either. So, I'm just hoping to get enough money for Juniper and I." Grover said.

-Stoll Brothers-

"Fish!" Connor yelled. "You filled the bathtub with fish?" The other Stoll twin, Travis, gave a chuckle without even looking away from the television. "You are still going to the childish tricks we did as kids. At least try some new pranks."

"It took me a long time to get all those fish; a child couldn't find all those fish and keep them hidden like I did. Travis turned off the television and glared at his brother. A second of silence passed by, then laughter from the two men. "Get your kids to clean it up."

"Tyler, Calvin, can you come here?" Conner called, after a few seconds, two red head twin boys came into the living room part of the apartment. "Hey, kiddos, you know how you always wanted a pet? Well, go get a bag, then go into the bathroom. Uncle Travis and I have a surprise for you two." The boys looked excited and ran into the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you settled down and had kids." Travis said, "I'm staying free and being a bachelor. A lone wolf." Connor rolled his eyes. "It's true though. I have to go to the magic trick store. See you later brother."

-Tyson-

"Continue going deeper. Until 15,855 feet." A Navy Seal officer said at a control board, about three miles underwater. "Captain Tyson, what are your next commands." Tyson sat at his desk, looking down at a map of underwater surface cave tunnels.

"Stay at this depth." Tyson said. The soldiers onboard the submarine turned to look at him. "That's right, stay here."

"But sir, we could be through training, not just sitting here. If we weren't here we'd be home with our families. We want to be home now. Don't you want to be closer to your family to…sir?" He then remembered to end with sir. Tyson being much taller and strong than everyone else.

"Trust me, I'm closer than you think. Tyson said. All of the officers went back to their work. Tyson turned back to his mapping the ocean floor. Then we whispered to himself, "I love you daddy."

-Clarisse-

"I can take you any day!" Clarisse shouted. However the bright lights of the stadium and cheering of the crowed drowned her voice out. Black and gold outfits reflected off light. A rubber guard was placed in her mouth and gloves slipped on her hands, and she entered the cage.

"Okay ladies, let's have a clean fight. By this championship game you should already know the rules. Fight!" The announcer said, and exited the ring. The gloves were hit, and it was time to fight. Within a few minutes, a knockout came and Clarisse stood arms high in victory. Soon, there was cameras around.

"I'd like to thank the gods!" She said into the microphone. She looked out into the crowed, she saw a large man standing near the back. He had bikers leather and dark sunglasses, he nodded his head. Fighting, not exactly the way she'd mostly trained, but the only way she could fight well now. Ares, nodded for approval.

-Chiron-

"Now class." Chiron wheeled his chair out from behind the desk, to the front of the class. "Open your books to R-35 in the back of your book. Can anyone tell me who those gods and goddess are?" People started shouting out different names, without even looking at the book. Chiron laughed at hearing random names being yelled out after a while. His eyes scanned the teenagers for someone who might know the answer. "Joey!"

"Yeah," The boy's head looked down from the ceiling. "Am I in trouble?" Chiron laughed.

"No, you're not. Can you tell me who those gods in that book." Joey pilled his friends book in front of him. 1. Zeus 2. Poseidon 3. Hades 4. Athena 5. Apollo-"

"How do you know all of that?" Chiron asked.

"Someone wrote it in this book, next to the photos." Joey said.

"Can you bring me the book?" Chiron said, the bell rang. Joey stayed however. "This is written in Greek." Joey nodded. "You can hardly read English, but you can read Greek." Joey nodded slower this time. "What other skills do you have?"


End file.
